


The Magician's Voice

by Emz597



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emz597/pseuds/Emz597
Summary: Jack can do voices so whos to say his American accent is his real accent? He's been hiding a secret from the other horsemen, will they be able to forgive him? Especially Danny?





	The Magician's Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Slash (guy on guy) if you don't like please stop reading and don't complain as you have been warned.
> 
> Spoilers: Potentially from the first film.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Now You See Me sadly :(, the ideas and characters belong to their respectful owners. No infringement intended.
> 
> It's been a few years since I last posted so be patient with me as I get back into the swing of thing, this hasn't been beta'd so any mistakes are mine.

Danny moaned as he turned over, keeping his eyes firmly shut and refusing to believe it was morning already. Reaching out the magician expected to come into contact with his bed partner, who he would pull in close and fall back asleep with. But instead, he found the other side of the bed cold and empty. Frowning Danny reluctantly opened his eyes to confirm the fact not only was his bed empty but there was no sign of his partner in the room at all.

Sighing, the magician got out of bed and started looking for something to put on, he wasn’t a morning person but that didn’t mean he liked waking up alone. He would never admit it, especially not to Merritt but Danny liked the morning cuddles, the lazy morning kisses before they had to face the world.

Finding some sweat pants and a t-shirt Danny opened the door and headed for the living room in hopes of finding his missing partner and demanding breakfast. He was owed that much at least.

Danny couldn’t hold back the smile when he saw Jack; he seemed to have that effect on the magician. At first, it freaked Danny out how much the other magician influenced him but now he was willing to scream it from the rooftops how he felt about Jack. But they weren’t ready for that yet and Danny was fine about that, their relationship was still new. The four of them had only met four months ago and the two magicians, after lots of prodding from Merritt and Henley, had gotten together a month later. They were still learning about each other, Danny didn’t want to risk scaring Jack off.

Jack was on the phone, looking out of the window so was not aware that the other magician was in the room. Danny started to make his way towards his boyfriend but stopped when his ears started to pick up on the conversation.

“Mum I’m flying home, I’ll just go to the airport and get the next available flight and then I’ll get a taxi to the hospital……I don’t care about dad!” Jack claimed, trying to keep his voice calm for the sake of his mother, his _English_ accent crisp and clear. Danny frowned, this wasn’t right, he must be dreaming, why on earth was Jack putting on an English accent?! And why did he need to fly home?

“She’s my sister mum, of course I’m going to be there, dad is the one with the problem, not me.”

_‘Jack has a sister?! And parents?!’ _This was all new news to Danny ‘_What the hell was going on?’_

“Please don’t cry mum, I’ll be there as soon as possible okay? I’ll call you when I get to the airport and then when I land at Heathrow. Okay? I love you.” Ending the phone call, Jack wiped away the angry tears and turned around to go start packing. “Danny! How long have you been standing there?” Jack asked nervously, back in his ‘normal’ American accent.

“Long enough.” Replied Danny, taking a step forward “Jack what is going on? Who was on the phone? Why do you have to catch a flight? And why the hell did you put on an English accent?!” Jack couldn’t help but wince a little at the hurt confusion in Danny’s voice, he wanted to explain of course he did, Danny was his boyfriend but it would have to wait.

“Danny I promise I will explain everything but right now I can’t.” Jack tried to explain as he made his way to their bedroom to pack, “I need to get to the airport and get a plane, I promise I will ring when I land and then explain everything when I get back.” Grabbing the first bag he could find, Jack started to shove clothes into it.

“What the hell Jack?!” shouted Danny, grabbing Jack’s arm to turn him around. “You can’t just up and leave without explaining. What about the show? What about us? What about me?!” The last question broke Jack’s heart, he could hear the hurt and confusion in Danny’s voice.

“I’m sorry Danny but I have to go.” Was only Jack’s reply as he did up the bag and made his way out if the room.

“What’s going on?” asked a sleepy Henley as she stepped out of her bedroom. “Are you leaving Jack?” hurt confusion evident in her voice.

“He has to go apparently and he can’t explain why.” Explained Danny, refusing to look at the youngest magician.

“But you can’t leave Jack, we have to practice for the shows.” Pleaded Henley as Jack made his way to the front door.

“Practice the bits that don’t involve me, I shouldn’t be gone too long, just a couple of weeks,” Jack said as he went to open the door.

“We should let him go.” Said Merritt, who had kept quiet, behind Henley, up to this point. Being who he was he knew why Jack had to go and why he didn’t have time to explain his secret.

Danny just stared at Merritt in disbelief; he couldn’t believe what the psychic had just said.

Jack smiled at the older man in appreciation, “I’ll call as soon as I land, I promise.”

And with that, the young magician left the flat.


End file.
